The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft navigation systems. More particularly, the invention includes a method and system for determining the vertical integrity of a broadcast signal, in particular a WAAS-enhanced GPS signal, without relying upon data embedded within the broadcast signal itself.
High-quality navigational data is critical for safe flight, especially given the increase in air traffic worldwide. Aircraft navigation has evolved to depend more and more upon signals from orbiting satellites. Satellite guidance offers increased precision over traditional ground-based methods, but brings with it a host of technical challenges. Updated on-board avionics devices, from receivers to cockpit displays, require position data that is highly accurate, widely available, and continuously monitored to ensure its integrity.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a network of satellites initiated by the United States Department of Defense. A mobile vehicle such as an aircraft equipped with a GPS receiver can determine its precise three-dimensional position (latitude, longitude, and altitude) relative to the center of the earth. An aircraft equipped with a GPS receiver can use the signals as an aid to navigation.
When the GPS network was first commissioned, the Department of Defense, for national security reasons, intentionally introduced artificial errors into the signal in order to deny access by unauthorized users. This protection technique was known as Selective Availability (SA). Recently, however, SA has been removed and the GPS signal is available to its full precision.
Even with SA removed, however, an unenhanced GPS signal is not accurate enough for an aircraft to use when making a precision approach. Another concern is signal integrity or trustworthiness. A problem with a GPS satellite or a defect in its signal may go undetected until the satellite passes directly over a ground monitoring station, which could take an hour or more, depending upon the satellite""s orbit.
The Wide Area Augmentation System (WAAS) has been designed to solve both the accuracy and integrity problems of GPS by enhancing the signal. A WAAS-enhanced GPS signal (typically known as a WAAS signal) will improve the availability, accuracy, and integrity of the basic GPS signal. WAAS includes a network of about 25 ground reference stations that constantly receive signals from the GPS satellites and relay the data to a wide-area master station (WMS). The WMS analyzes the incoming GPS signals, executes correction algorithms, and then sends a message to one or more geostationary communication satellites in orbit above North America. The satellites then broadcast the corrected data on the same frequency as GPS to receivers on board aircraft within the WAAS coverage area.
In addition to the GPS data, the WMS message includes an error-correction component and an integrity component. The error-correction component corrects GPS signal errors caused by ionospheric disturbances, timing errors, and satellite orbit errors. The integrity component includes the results of one or more checking and cross-checking algorithms executed by the WMS to confirm the reliability or soundness of the GPS signal data. The integrity component is broadcast often enough to enable a receiver to detect any integrity fault within six seconds or less.
The integrity component of the WAAS signal, however, is currently not available on a consistent basis. While WAAS has been broadcasting since mid-1999, WAAS will not be fully operational, with integrity, for precision approaches until 2003 or perhaps later.
Currently, the WAAS signal includes three-dimensional position data (latitude, longitude, and altitude), but it does not include the integrity component. Thus, while the user is receiving position data that may be highly accurate, the user has no way of confirming whether the position data has integrity. Without integrity, the data cannot be relied upon for safety-sensitive tasks such as precision approaches.
Horizontal integrity can be obtained from executing an algorithm within the on-board receiver itself. The algorithm, generally referred to as the Receiver-Autonomous Integrity Monitoring (RAIM) algorithm, is a mathematical procedure using redundant range measurements from a number of satellites to confirm whether the horizontal position data being broadcast from any one of the satellites is faulty. The RAIM algorithm uses at least one additional satellite signal to check and cross-check the data. When an extra satellite is not available, the RAIM algorithm can use the reading from a barometric altimeter.
Vertical integrity, on the other hand, cannot be obtained by using data from additional satellites in a RAIM-type algorithm. The GPS satellites simply do not provide sufficient accuracy in the vertical direction. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for determining the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal.
Three elements are essential for safe and useful position data: accuracy, availability, and integrity. Accuracy requirements, generally, are met by the WAAS signal. Availability within the WAAS coverage area is provided by at least two geostationary communication satellites. Integrity information about the validity of the WAAS signal is currently not available on a consistent basis. As previously discussed, WAAS will not be fully operational for precision approaches until 2003 or perhaps later. Even when WAAS becomes fully operational, including the broadcast of reliable integrity information, there may be times when the integrity component of a WAAS signal is not available in a particular area. For example, the WAAS signal is not available in certain coastal regions of North America. Moreover, other countries are developing and implementing systems that are similar in structure and function to WAAS, but may not always be compatible with the on-board equipment available. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for determining the integrity of a WAAS signal without relying upon data embedded within the WAAS signal itself.
A signal has integrity if it is complete and free from defects or decay over time. Integrity is found by checking the data within a signal and cross-checking it with other reliable data.
A navigation system has integrity if the data it receives is accompanied by information about its integrity or, alternatively, the system itself is capable of analyzing the integrity of the incoming data. A safe and reliable navigation system is capable of providing a variety of timely warnings to the user about data integrity, including a warning or command to disregard the data completely if and when data integrity is outside an acceptable margin of error or lost altogether.
Thus, there is a need for a method for determining the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal. There is a further need for a system for providing timely warnings to pilots and other users about the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal.
Because WAAS does not currently broadcast integrity data, there is a need for a method and system for determining the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal without relying upon data embedded within the WAAS signal itself. In other words, there is a need for an autonomous method for determining vertical integrity.
Even at a point in time when the WAAS signal includes integrity data, there will continue to be a need for an autonomous method and system for determining vertical integrity. This would include, but not be limited to, instances in when the WAAS signal is not operating, when the WAAS signal is not available in a particular region, or when an aircraft is operating outside the geographic area covered by WAAS.
There is a further need for developing various criteria and mathematical algorithms to be executed by the on-board receiver or other equipment for determining the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal. There is still a further need for integrating the vertical integrity result into a system for displaying navigation dataxe2x80x94supported by and including the vertical integrity dataxe2x80x94in the cockpit. The need for displaying integrity includes the need for providing a variety of timely and distinct warnings to the user about the vertical integrity, including a warning or command to disregard the WAAS data completely if and when the vertical integrity is outside an acceptable margin of error or lost altogether.
The present invention provides for methods and systems for determining the vertical integrity of an aircraft navigation signal without relying upon data embedded within the signal itself. In one specific embodiment, the invention provides for methods and systems for determining the vertical integrity of a WAAS-enhanced GPS signal without relying upon data embedded within the WAAS signal.
The invention provides a method for using an independent altitude reading to assess the vertical integrity of an incoming aircraft navigational signal. In one embodiment, the reading from a barometric altimeter is used in a receiver-autonomous vertical integrity monitoring (RAVIM) algorithm to check the accuracy of the altitude reading in the incoming aircraft navigational signal. It is also possible to implement the RAVIM algorithm to assess the vertical integrity of the independent altitude reading (i.e., the barometric signal) once vertical integrity of the incoming signal has been established.
One aspect of the present invention includes a set of rules within a RAVIM algorithm to continuously monitor and assess the vertical integrity of the aircraft navigational signal. In one embodiment, the RAVIM algorithm calculates the difference between the independent altitude reading and the altitude reading in the incoming aircraft navigational signal. The difference between the two readings is known as the vertical position error. The vertical position error is compared to a pre-determined allowable vertical error, otherwise known as the vertical alarm limit (VAL). If the vertical position error does not exceed VAL, the altitude in the incoming signal is determined to have acceptable integrity. Otherwise, if the vertical position error exceeds the VAL, the incoming signal altitude has unacceptable or unknown integrity and the user is warned and, in appropriate cases, commanded to disregard the incoming signal altitude.
In another embodiment of the invention, typically executed in the context of a precision approach to landing or other vehicle maneuver, the RAVIM algorithm calculates first and second variances. The first variance being calculated is the difference between the independent altitude reading and the calculated altitude required to perform the precision maneuver. The second variance being calculated is the difference between the altitude reading in the incoming signal and the calculated altitude required to perform the precision maneuver. In one embodiment of the invention, the RAVIM algorithm calculates the calculated altitude based on known parameters, such as maneuver path angle, points along the maneuver path and time elapsed between maneuver path points. The absolute value of the difference between the first and second variances is known as the vertical position error. The vertical position error is then compared to a predetermined allowable vertical error, otherwise known as the vertical alarm limit (VAL). If the vertical position error does not exceed the VAL, the altitude in the incoming signal has acceptable integrity. Otherwise, if the vertical position error exceeds the VAL, the altitude in the incoming signal has unacceptable or unknown integrity and the user is warned and, in appropriate cases, commanded to disregard the altitude in the incoming signal.
By collecting a variety of incoming data from different sources, the RAVIM algorithm and processor is capable of calculating variances and supplying vertical integrity monitoring in a variety of environments and contexts, such as the precision approach. The architecture of the RAVIM algorithm and processor is designed to allow the comparison and analysis of different data streams for integrity depending upon the context of the flight maneuver and the aircraft""s navigation needs. Thus, the RAVIM algorithm and processor is capable of calculating a value to compare to the vertical alarm limit (VAL) which is appropriate to the context in which the vertical integrity information is needed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the value of the VAL can be optimized based upon the certified accuracy of the barometric altimeter in use, the known error rates in the incoming signal, other quantifiable characteristics of the avionics equipment in use, and the regulations governing flight and navigation.
In one embodiment, the RAVIM algorithm is executed by computer software in the incoming signal receiver, such as a WAAS receiver, although the RAVIM algorithm may also be implemented in other auxiliary hardware.
The RAVIM algorithm of the present invention may also include a continuous internal consistency check during the comparison of the vertical position error to the VAL. The internal consistency check may also generate error values which, when compared to internal error limits, may cause an internal failure alarm. In such instances, the algorithm cannot perform an acceptable integrity calculation and, accordingly, the user is warned that the altitude in the incoming signal has unacceptable or unknown integrity.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, additional computer instructions or another system for processing and implementing the RAVIM algorithm described herein may be incorporated in a vertical integrity monitoring system in order to provide accurate and timely warnings to system users, typically vehicle operators, regarding the state of vertical integrity. In one embodiment, the displays and warnings are consistent with those being currently offered. Thus, implementation and use of the RAVIM algorithm will not require additional user training.
In another aspect of the present invention, the RAVIM algorithm provides vertical integrity in any operating environment. For example, until WAAS integrity is available, the RAVIM algorithm provides vertical integrity for an otherwise unconfirmed WAAS signal. When WAAS integrity becomes available, the RAVIM algorithm may operate as an additional or backup check. If and when vertical integrity is provided by augmentation systems similar to WAAS in other countries, the RAVIM algorithm may also operate in this environment as an additional or backup check.
Thus, embodiments of the present invention provide a method for determining the vertical integrity of the altitude component of an incoming signal and a system for providing vertical integrity information to the user in any operating environment. Embodiments of the present invention further provide a receiver-autonomous vertical integrity monitoring (RAVIM) algorithm for assessing the vertical integrity of a WAAS signal. The autonomy of the algorithm provides vertical integrity without reliance upon integrity data, which may or may not be embedded within the WAAS signal itself. Thus, the present invention provides precision vertical guidance, with integrity, in cases where the incoming signal does not contain integrity data.
Embodiments of the present invention further provide a method and system for continuously informing the user about the status of the vertical integrity of the incoming signal. Through displays and warnings, the user is notified if the vertical position error exceeds the pre-determined vertical alarm limit and warned to disregard the altitude component of the incoming signal when the vertical integrity is insufficient for any reason.